A variety of inflatable sport balls, such as a soccer ball, conventionally exhibit a layered structure that includes a casing, an intermediate layer, and a bladder. The casing forms an exterior layer of the sport ball and is generally formed from a plurality of durable, wear-resistant panels joined together along abutting edges (e.g., with stitching or adhesives). Although panel configurations may vary significantly, the casing of a traditional soccer ball includes thirty-two panels, twelve of which have a pentagonal shape and twenty of which have a hexagonal shape. The intermediate layer forms a middle layer of the sport ball and is positioned between the bladder and the casing to restrict expansion of the bladder. The bladder, which generally has an inflatable configuration, is located within the intermediate layer to provide an inner layer of the sport ball. In order to facilitate inflation (i.e., with air), the bladder generally includes a valved opening that extends through each of the intermediate layer and casing, thereby being accessible from an exterior of the sport ball.